steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Judgment (TFAAQAS)
The Judgment is the second episode in Homeworld past furture Earth Synopsis Fluorite Angel aura Quartz Angel aura Quartz(Blue aura)(Non-speaking) Angel aura Quartz(Yellow aura)(Non-speaking) Angel aura Quartz(Pink aura)(Non-speaking) Crystal White Diamond Yellow Diamond Blue Diamond Pink Diamond Pearl Yellow Pearl Synopsis Fluorite has been captured and is to be judged by the diamonds. Plot Fluorite awakens to two Jaspers carrying him to White Diamond's chambers. Diamond"You may let go of him" Diamond"Are you cracked he can break a gem's form in a second" Diamond"This doesn't seem like a good idea" Diamond"Don't worry White Diamond I trust you" Diamond"Thank you Pink Diamond at least on of you trust my actions" Fluorite regains consciousness and looks around to see The great diamond authority. Fluorite"Oh great the great scumbag authority" Pearl"Shut you mouth you filthy fluorite" Diamond"Calm yourself pearl" FluoriteSo let me ,guess what are my motives? ,where is my companion? well I'm not telling you nothing Diamond"Well that's to bad, Pearl check to make sure he has no weapons" Pearl"Y..Yes my Diamond" White pearl looks and checks fluorite, and fluorite looks into the pearl's eyes and saw something incredibly different about her. Pearl"He's clean my Diamond" Diamond"So If I heard you correctly you won't tell me anything" Fluorite"That's right do your worst I won't say a thing A door suddenly open to revel four Angel aura Quartz's and a badly injured crystal, Fluorite looked with anger and ran at the Angel aura's Fluorite"YOU MONSTERS!" Fluorite was immediately kick on the floor by White diamond's Angel aura with a sword pointed to Fluorite's neck. aura Quartz"Don't try attacking my team without a plan you filthy fluorite" Diamond"At ease Angel aura" aura Quartz"Of course my Diamond, You got off lucky filthy fluorite" Fluorite got up and sighed Fluorite"Fine me and crystal were going to escape this terrible world to a new one and we fused to try and escape" Diamond"So you fused with a member of my court I should break you for that little stunt" Diamond"That sounds like a splendid idea" Diamond"I agree with Yellow, break him before he breaks us" Diamond"I suppose it's the right thing to do" White Diamond pauses and breathes for a moment as the other wait for her next word Diamond"But you are the last fluorite in existence so I give you a choice..." Diamond"ARE YOU SERIOUS YOU HAVE TO BE CRACKED TO THINK IM GONNA!..." Diamond"SILENCE!" Everyone quivered as White diamond yelled and stayed quiet Diamond"As I was saying I give you a choice either you do as I command or I put you in a cell and make you watch as I torture your precious Crystal" Fluorite's eyes widen and look back at crystal who is struggling to get on her feet Crystal"Fluorite don't do it I'll be fine you don't have to do this" Diamond"You know what I'll make it better" White diamond quickly grabbed crystal before Fluorite could even react Crystal"FLUORITE!" Fluorite"CRYSTAL!" Diamond"Work for me or I'LL BREAK HER!" Fluorite stood silent for a moment he went on his knees and sighed Fluorite"I'll do it" Crystal"NO DON'T" aura Quartz"SHUT YOUR MOUTH CRYSTAL" Diamond"Excellent, Yellow assign Fluorite to a manager" Fluorite"Question what am I even going to do?" Diamond"It's quite simple actually, you are going to shatter any gem who dares to oppose to the authority " Fluorite's eyes widen in fear as he realizes he is going to kill gems Category:Angelauraquartz0001's Content